


Désir

by Calixe



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calixe/pseuds/Calixe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Déni : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas (dommage, j’ai plein d’idées), et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce petit récit….. Juste la satisfaction de vous avoir (j’espère) diverti.  </p>
<p>Note : Petit délire écrit en 5 minutes. (Je sais j’ai besoin d’un psy et d’un bon)</p>
<p>Note 2 : Merci à ma bêta et à ma correctrice</p>
    </blockquote>





	Désir

**Author's Note:**

> Déni : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas (dommage, j’ai plein d’idées), et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce petit récit….. Juste la satisfaction de vous avoir (j’espère) diverti. 
> 
> Note : Petit délire écrit en 5 minutes. (Je sais j’ai besoin d’un psy et d’un bon)
> 
> Note 2 : Merci à ma bêta et à ma correctrice

Rodney était en train de travailler dans ses quartiers personnels, loin de l’agitation permanente et de l’incompétence chronique de ses subalternes. Il avait laissé le laboratoire aux mains expertes de Radek, avec ordre de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte, mis à part bien entendu, un danger de mort imminent. Sûr qu’ici, dans son repère, rien ni personne ne pourrait et surtout n’oserait le distraire ou encore pire le déranger. 

Mais bien entendu, c’était sans compter sur un certain lieutenant-colonel de l’armée américaine, beau comme un dieu, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours venir le distraire aux moments les plus inappropriés. Ce pilote savait user de tous les stratagèmes pour lui faire abandonner toutes ses fermes résolutions. Cette fois ne fit pas exception. Quand son diabolique amant entra dans ses appartements, il quitta lascivement sa chemise, ses chaussures et chaussettes sans jamais le quitter des yeux, puis il alla s’installer nonchalamment sur son lit, seulement vêtu d’un jean noir moulant, le rendant totalement indécent et parfaitement comestible.

Quand il le vit ainsi couché, le scientifique se figea. Malgré lui il ne put s’empêcher de saliver à sa simple vue. Il n’avait plus qu’une seule et unique envie, c’était de passer délicatement sa langue sur toute la surface offerte, la faire glisser lentement de bas en haut, pour en savourer le moindre goût, en déguster le moindre arôme, avant de l’engloutir d’un seul coup dans un geste délié et avide. Un pur gémissement, à la fois d’envie et de frustration, lui échappa quand l’objet de tous ses désirs bougea délicatement dans un mouvement souple, presque sensuel. D’aussi loin qu’il puisse se souvenir il ne l’avait jamais autant désiré qu’en cet instant. Sans même s’en apercevoir, il se lécha les lèvres dans un mouvement autrement révélateur de pur désir. 

Son amoureux, ne dissimula pas le petit sourire, à la fois coquin et détenteur de mille promesses, qui naquit sur ses lèvres charnues. Il avait parfaitement conscience que sa petite manœuvre avait eut l’effet escompté sur son scientifique. C’est d’une voix rauque, profonde et grave, qu’il l’appela : « Rodney ». Il vit avec plaisir son homme déglutir péniblement, se lever difficilement de son fauteuil et s’approcher calmement de lui comme s’il avait peur qu’il ne soit qu’une illusion de son esprit fatigué et embrumé de désir. 

Rodney oublia tout, son travail, son agacement à être dérangé… La seule chose qui occupait désormais ses pensées était là devant lui, se tenant à quelques mètres à peine, le narguant quasiment. Il s’avança doucement, sans jamais quitter des yeux l’objet de ses désirs et tourments. Il monta sur le lit et s’approcha à quatre pattes de son homme jusqu'à le dominer pleinement. Il plongea son regard bleuté empli de désir dans celui émeraude chargé de malice du militaire, puis il ferma délicatement les yeux, s’abaissa progressivement vers l’objet de sa convoitise et d’un geste tendre lécha la surface tant désirée laissant échapper un pur gémissement d’extase.

John, eut un petit rire à la réaction purement orgasmique que son amoureux avait pour une simple et petite sucette au caramel. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour contenter son homme ?

Fin


End file.
